


can't take any more

by Moransroar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 24/7 knotting, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Comeplay, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Stuffing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Watersports, blink and you miss it dubcon between two otherwise consenting adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: Peter thinks he can tease Tony by sinking down onto his cock and refusing to move.Tony retaliates by keeping him right there for 24 hours. And maybe a little bit more.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 1381





	1. Chapter 1

Peter groans when he shifts in Tony’s lap, trying to get more comfortable. This is the third load he’s taken since Tony pulled him onto his knot that morning and didn’t let him off after. What started out as Peter trying to tease Tony by sinking down on his cock and proceeding to sit completely still in retaliation for the fact that Tony refused to give him any attention, has now evolved into something much more.

It’s been over an hour since Tony first knotted him. But instead of allowing it to deflate to let Peter go, Tony rocked into him when it seemed they were about to part, effectively keeping them locked together for a little while longer.

And initially it seemed silly. Just a little bit of fun.

But on the third load, Peter is starting to realize that Tony is serious about this.

So serious, that when Peter groans about getting hungry, Tony simply gets up from the couch with Peter still firmly seated on his big knot, and walks into the kitchen to grab the both of them something for lunch.

While they eat, Tony’s still inside of him. They lean against the kitchen counter, and Tony strokes Peter’s cock slowly when he’s finished his sandwich, kissing at his neck.

“How much longer until you’re satisfied?” Peter asks curiously.

He can feel Tony smile against the crook of his neck.

“Until I’m satisfied, baby.”

It’s not an answer, but it’s exhilarating. Peter sees the potential now. The possibilities. He can sense the consequences.

It thrills him.

Tony pumps a fourth load into him right there in the kitchen, and Peter rubs a satisfied hand over his belly. It’s nothing noticeable, not yet, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that soon, he’ll see exactly what this is doing to him. They’re only three hours in, and they have many to go.

That’s a whole lot of cum.

Tony works throughout the day. Peter isn’t even sure how he does it half the time, because after a few hours he’s already getting very oversensitive himself, and he can only imagine how Tony must be feeling. And yet he seems to be doing perfectly fine, balancing his laptop on Peter’s back, even taking him down to the workshop to talk through something with FRIDAY for a little while and try and work on some new designs.

Peter is hard throughout most of the day. Sometimes Tony strokes him to completion, sometimes he tells him he’s not allowed to because “we don’t want your spunk absolutely everywhere, do we? At least mine’s perfectly contained”. And _fuck,_ it really is.

Peter has never felt so big before. Tony unleashes load upon load on his poor insides until his belly is distended and he’s starting to feel a little bit full. It doesn’t get uncomfortable until the 24 hours Tony ends up keeping him trapped on his knot are almost up, but it certainly doesn’t help that after a while, Peter can feel Tony shift in his seat beneath him with what he guesses has to be slight discomfort.

Peter asks what’s wrong, and he almost wishes he hadn’t.

“Gotta take a leak,” Tony murmurs behind him.

Peter goes very still. He realizes that with the way they’re sitting most of the time, he has to be sitting pretty much right on top of Tony’s bladder.

Tony already carried him into the bathroom when he had to go, standing them over the toilet bowl and jerking him off slowly after Peter had relieved himself. The orgasm had been intense, and Tony had to carry back a limp, satisfied knotwarmer.

But now it’s Tony’s turn.

And Peter _knows_ that Tony isn’t about to break his streak.

Peter feels Tony press kisses up the top of his spine, over the back of his neck, until he nuzzles into Peter’s hair. His hand has snaked toward Peter’s front, and it’s smoothing over Peter’s full belly from side to side.

“You can take it, can’t you baby?” He purrs.

Peter’s cock stirs between his legs at the mere notion.

He’s not sure he can. He already feels so full, his belly is already starting to show just how full it is, rounding out beautifully with Tony’s cum. But does he really have another option?

Peter nods wordlessly while Tony’s hands move up and down his hips, over his back, caressing wherever they could reach. He’s trying to help him relax – help the both of them relax – yet Peter can’t help but be a bit tense with anticipation.

He doesn’t feel it at first.

It starts out as a gentle trickle, paired with a soft sigh from Tony’s lips.

But then it comes, properly. Peter’s breath hitches at the warmth first, then the feeling of it spraying against his inner walls as Tony lets go. It almost tickles, but in the most pleasant of ways. And then it’s the amount that’s piling up. Tony doesn’t stop, it’s like it just keeps coming, filling him up more and more until his belly is straining with Tony’s hot piss and he’s squirming uncomfortably.

“There you go,” Tony breathes praise into his ear, “Such a good boy. Almost done.”

Tony’s cock jumps inside Peter and releases some more, and it’s both too much and yet not enough all at once. Peter still wants more, and more, and more.

He moves his hand over his belly and finds it’s shaped into a proper bump now, as if he’s carrying, and showing for all the world to see. And surely after this is over, with how much cum Peter has been carrying around and how long for, some of it must have taken. Peter can only hope.

Tony rubs him off quickly and his orgasm intensifies the strain on his big belly, but it’s wonderful. And they’re not even done yet.

After that, Tony continues on with his day as if nothing ever happened.

Every load he puts into Peter after that feels like torture. His belly is getting bigger and bigger, stretching beyond what Peter thought was possible, and yet there is nowhere he would rather be than right on his mate’s knot.

At night, Peter can’t eat. He feels too full. Tony tries to feed him a couple of bites but he nearly cries when it only adds to the pressure already on his body.

Tony fucks him up against the shower wall before bed, properly, his big cock not allowing for anything to spill out. He knots Peter again and carries the now almost delirious boy to bed.

They move around the room to get ready to sleep, and when they approach the bed Peter can practically weep, knowing that it’s almost over. They’re almost done, and then once he’s free he can wobble to the bathroom and release all of the cum and piss Tony put in him throughout the way, and go to bed beyond sated.

Little does he know that is not what Tony has in mind.

He bends Peter over the edge of the bed and he slowly starts pulling out. But just when his knot pops and Peter makes an obscene noise of premature relief into the bedsheets, Tony is quick to replace his cock with a large plug.

Peter squirms and cries until it’s in. No wonder – it’s ever so slightly larger than Tony’s inflated knot.

“I can’t,” Peter babbles, pleads, “Please, Alpha, I can’t take any more. Please, I need to let it out, it’s too much.”

Tony climbs into the bed and presses a quick kiss to the top of Peter’s head before he settles in comfortably under the blankets. He’s never had such a satisfying day before. What started out with Peter being an absolute tease, now ends with a very happy and fulfilled Tony, and a Peter who has finally learnt his lesson. Or so Tony hopes.

He pats the mattress next to him in invitation.

“Now, now, Petey. Don’t underestimate yourself. You’ll see, when we continue where we left off tomorrow, you’ll already be able to take so much more.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony decides he isn't done with Peter yet. He just looks so good, so big and round. And he's going to look even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go ya nasties. A second chapter because it was apparently in pretty high demand. I love that I get to live my kinkiest life with y'all. Have fun with this one!

Peter wakes up feeling…

Full.

That’s really the only way he can describe it. He feels full.

And much to his surprise, that has just as much to do with how Tony used him all day yesterday, plugging him up by the end of it to get him through the night, as it does with the fact that Tony is already fucking into him again.

Peter groans, and Tony shifts to nip at his ear.

“Good morning baby,” he purrs while he bucks his hips up, a little rougher now that he knows Peter is up. It doesn’t matter if he jostles him anymore. “Thought I’d give you a well-deserved early morning present.”

With every one of Tony’s thrusts, Peter feels the contents of his insides slosh almost lazily, the cum and piss still trapped in his body moving around freely and making Peter feel slightly dizzy with this strange, building pleasure.

His little Omega cock is hard between his legs, but Tony has yet to pay it any attention. From experience, Peter knows that it might not be getting any attention at all. But he does hope it will. He’s been so good, all day yesterday and all through the night.

He hardly got any sleep. Dozing off with his belly straining was already a task, and ignoring the urge to sneak out of bed and go relieve himself of the pressure in the bathroom was not an option. He didn’t want to disappoint his mate, after all. There was a lot that Peter could do to Tony, if he put his mind to it, but disappointing him was at the very bottom of that list – if it was even on there at all.

Besides, he quite liked it when Tony had control over him.

Tony’s knot locks them together again and Peter barely feels the cum adding to the already overfull mess inside of him, although he has to admit that since last night, it almost feels like his body has gotten used to what it’s holding in. It doesn’t feel quite as uncomfortable anymore, even though the discomfort is still ever present. It’s lessened. And it’s a relief.

But Peter has yet to consider Tony’s usual morning routine. They always have the same.

Every morning they wake up together, Tony sneaks out to go use the bathroom, gets back to bed, and then it’s Peter’s turn.

And Tony has already been using Peter’s body for his pleasure for a little while, which means he’s been awake for what Peter can only assume is a lot longer than he’s usually awake before he goes to use the toilet.

Then again, Tony promised it would only be a day. And the day is over now. Maybe this is Peter’s last load, and after that he can get off, and finally empty his bowels properly.

They snuggle up, and Peter groans when Tony’s hand comes to lay on the visible bump on his stomach. It’s sensitive, and he still hasn’t gotten off yet, and feeling Tony’s fingers press into his belly doesn’t help. It’s a conflicting feeling – something that feels both uncomfortable and wonderful at the same time.

“Mhm, nice and big for me,” Tony murmurs against the shell of Peter’s ear. Peter smiles at Tony’s satisfied tone of voice, although his smile falters when Tony presses a little harder, and says, “Could be bigger though.”

Tony goes quiet and still.

Peter knows what’s coming before he feels it.

His cock twitches when the pressure inside him increases. His belly visibly grows beneath the touch of Tony’s hand, which clearly satisfies the Alpha behind Peter.

Tony groans. “Drank a lot last night,” he mumbles, and Peter would have acknowledged it and said that he noticed if he wasn’t preoccupied with the building pressure on his gut.

Peter twitches when it starts to become too much.

There’s too much inside of him, his stomach can’t handle it, his insides can’t handle it, yet his belly just keeps on growing while he feels like he’s about to burst. Getting away from Tony is not an option, because even if he managed to pop off of the man’s enormous knot keeping them together, he knows he’ll be gaping wide, and he doesn’t want to make a mess of their bed in case he can’t keep everything inside for long enough.

“Ow—” Peter whimpers when the pressure still continues to increase. He can’t keep himself from shifting any longer, gasping and writhing while Tony shushes him gently, but doesn’t stop emptying his bladder into Peter’s already overfull body.

Peter barely notices it when he comes, when his little cock twitches with overstimulation. The feeling bleaks in comparison to Tony gushing inside of him.

A soft sigh against Peter’s ear signals that Tony is finished. Peter lets out a shuddery sigh, toes curled and face pinched. It hurts. He can feel that his body is not made to keep in this much, that it’s fighting to shift some things around so as to take the pressure off – but there is nowhere for it to go but up. Peter swallows down a little bit of sick that threatens to come up and he pushes himself into a sitting position on top of Tony as quickly as he can and takes a few deep breaths.

Lying on his side is not an option now. He needs to remain upright.

Tony holds him up while Peter catches his breath, fingers still fondling with the boy’s overfull belly.

He looks positively pregnant like that. His skin is stretched obscenely over the contents of his crammed intestines, as if he’s several months along with Tony’s piss and cum. If people were to see Peter, they’d think he is pregnant. They would never guess what’s really inside of him.

Peter starts to realize that maybe that’s exactly what Tony wants.

Tony doesn’t let him off after that. Not yet. He keeps shushing Peter’s protests and complaints and questions gently, and promises him that it’ll be over soon. That he’s just seeing what Peter can take. That’s all. He’s just testing the waters. And when Tony teases that he wants to see if Peter would be able to carry his pups, Peter finds a new determination to show Tony just how well he’d be able to carry.

It’s what his body is made for, and it’s something that he’s wanted so very desperately.

But it takes a while to satisfy Tony.

Now, with a new objective, Peter makes sure that Tony stays hydrated. He feeds him cups of water, and keeps the caffeine to a minimum. He tries to entice Tony as much as he can, to add load after load of his virile sperm to the proverbial pile, milking him absolutely dry until even Tony protests that he’s getting sore.

It’s useful, though – Peter sitting on Tony’s knot like that. A bathroom break doesn’t take very long, but right now it takes no time at all. All Tony has to do is relax, and relieve himself on the spot, and trust that Peter can take it.

And despite how much it hurts, Peter keeps taking it all. Again and again and again until even Tony complains that he’s getting heavy.

But it’s only enough when finally, late at night, Tony decides it’s enough.

He carries Peter upstairs and into the bedroom, where they pause in front of the body-length mirror that stands leaned against a wall.

Peter is huge.

His belly is stretched beyond its capacity, stretch marks surrounding the mountain on Peter’s body to prove its feeble protests. Peter hasn’t been able to eat or drink anything all day because it would have been too much, and the reason for that is abundantly clear.

“Jesus,” Tony mutters behind him. Peter is still firmly stuck on his knot, although it’s slowly deflating little by little, signaling the end of their little arrangement of sorts.

Peter caresses a hand over his gravid belly and grins at the moan Tony lets out as a result.

“You like that, baby?” Peter teases lightly.

“Yeah I like that. Why else do you think you’re still on my cock when I’m _this_ sensitive?”

It takes a bit of maneuvering to get Peter onto the toilet bowl without making a mess, but once he’s seated he can finally let go.

He moans and groans and whimpers through his release, hands shaking as he reaches for Tony, who stays nearby. Tony is hard again, and frankly so is Peter, and Peter doesn’t hesitate to take his mate’s cock into his mouth to let him cum down his throat when he’s finally done pumping all of the accumulated filth inside of him out of his body.

Tony shudders and groans through his twenty-first orgasm of the day, and teases that maybe next time they should try filling Peter up from this side instead.

They shower together, Tony cleans Peter up with soft hands and the most gentle touches and kisses, and he carries him to bed afterwards and finds him something to eat and to drink that’s a little bit light.

Peter has never felt so empty before in his entire life.

But he’s lucky.

A few days later, he finds out he’s pregnant.

He won’t have to be so achingly empty for long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested some of that sweet sweet pregnant sex so here ya go!

They haven’t had sex in ages.

Actually, it can’t have been more than a few weeks, ever since Peter started getting really big, but it feels like forever.

Before Peter got to be this size, they were at it at least every other day, with Peter’s sex drive dialed up to eleven and Tony responding very well to the hormones he was pouring out each and every day. Then, for a while, Peter didn’t want Tony to even so much as touch him. It gave him a strange anxiety, and he was often just too tired to think of having sex.

In that time, Peter grew about twice the size. And now that he was properly bulging, that insane sex drive from the first trimester came back tenfold, and Tony was, admittedly, scared of hurting his heavily pregnant mate.

Peter has suggested ways for them to have sex before, but Tony had been apprehensive for the longest time. It’s like he lost the confidence that he had when he impregnated Peter in the first place, and Peter decides that it’s not a good look on him. Not if he can help it.

So when the ever-so-careful handjobs barely get him off any longer, Peter brings up his idea again, and he sees Tony hesitate.

“Tony,” Peter practically whines at him, “Please? I need this. And I can handle it.”

And finally, after more gentle persuasion, pulling Tony closer and making sure he gets a couple of lungfuls of the scent that Peter is pouring out because he knows he likes it, he knows it gets him hard, Tony gives in. He puts Peter on his side, oh so careful with his gravid belly that protects their many pups, and puts a pillow between his knees for comfort after he helps him out of the flimsy shorts he’s wearing.

Peter has taken to wearing as little clothes as possible, whenever he can get away with it. For one, because he knows that Tony loves getting an eyeful of exposed skin that’s significantly fuller now that Peter is carrying around a whole litter, and because he runs hot pretty quickly with all the cardio he has to do on a daily basis, so it’s nice to be able to air everything out.

Besides, it’s not like he can find many things in his wardrobe that fit over his enormous belly anymore. They had to have some things custom made to fit Peter because even the larger sizes in their usual stores didn’t quite cut it anymore, but he grew out of those so quickly too that they just gave up for the last month or two, figuring that he’d give birth soon enough, and would be able to go back to some slightly smaller sizes once their babies were out.

Peter is already oozing slick by the time Tony presses two fingers into him, excited just with the notion of finally getting Tony to fill him up again alone. It’s been far too long, and Peter’s been far too horny, and he feels like he deserves it for carrying around all this weight for so long, all for Tony. (And for himself, sure, but when he places blame, he places it on Tony.)

Tony’s groan when the Alpha feels Peter clench around his fingers tells Peter that whatever resolve he has right now is already crumbling, and soon he will have exactly what he wants.

It doesn’t take too long for Tony to lose his patience with the task at hand. Peter can smell it on him. He’s got three fingers inside of Peter and he’s pushing and pulling like he wants to be doing something else instead, and Peter pushes back and moans at him for “ _More_ , baby!”.

Tony, thankfully, wastes no time granting Peter’s wish. He pushes his underwear down – the only thing he was wearing while they were lounging about in bed for a little while longer before starting their day – and Peter gasps when he feels the head of Tony’s cock nudge at his hole.

Because it’s been so long, and because Peter’s body is vastly different since the last time they did this, Peter feels everything much more intensely. He clenches down lightly around Tony’s cock, and feels every vein, every ridge, _everything_ , as Tony pushes into him so carefully slowly that Peter would have already rocked back by now if he’d been able to.

As it is, he can’t do much more than lie there, occasionally shift his legs to change the angle slightly, and just take whatever Tony has to offer.

It starts out slow, with Tony pushing in and out of him at a pace that would have been teasing if Peter hadn’t been pregnant and didn’t know that this was Tony being cautious. It’s not that he doesn’t like it – that’s definitely not it. The rough slide of Tony’s bare cock in his self-lubricating hole is _wonderful_ , and scratches an itch that even the most thorough hand- and blowjobs didn’t manage to scratch.

But when Tony finally loses patience with that, too, and the urge to chase his own pleasure overrides his need to be so excruciatingly careful with Peter, he finally tosses some caution with the wind and gives Peter what he’s been craving.

He rocks into him faster, strokes thorough and deep, hitting spots inside of Peter that he’s missed feeling so very much. Peter had honestly been considering just taking a toy and going to town on it if Tony had been apprehensive for longer. But luckily he doesn’t have to find out what that would be like for him right now.

Tony pants against the back of Peter’s neck and praises him, one hand coming up to the side of his stretched-out belly to caress it while he fucks into Peter.

In their position and with the belly Tony has a hard time reaching for Peter’s cock, but the Omega knows he won’t need a touch to get where he wants to be. He just clenches down to feel more of Tony and make his thrusts stutter for a moment out of surprise, and he feels himself draw that little bit closer to orgasm, rutting up against his pillow.

Tony’s suddenly renewed energy and enthusiasm has Peter quickly teetering dangerously close to the very edge, keening for more as Tony brushes his nose surprisingly gently along the length of his neck to scent him. He can feel his Alpha’s knot bulging, catching on his rim where it stretches around him with every other thrust, bringing a satisfaction that Peter hasn’t felt in a long time.

It’s not long before Peter reaches his climax, his already gradually more exhausted body seizing one last time at the rush of pleasure and constricting around Tony’s cock. The man behind him growls lowly in response and pushes firmly until Peter’s taut body gives way for the still swelling knot and it settles inside of him to pump the already pregnant Omega full once more. Tony finishes off by setting his teeth into the already existing bitemark on Peter’s neck, and Peter sees stars.

When the Omega comes down from his post-coital haze with enough clarity to realize his belly’s puffing that little bit more, he whines at the overfull feeling, but makes no attempt at moving.

“What are you doing?” He breathes out, his voice halfway between amused and exasperated. When Tony only groans against the back of his neck in reply, Peter continues, “Trying to get me knocked up? I figured this belly gave it away that I already was.” He gently pats Tony’s hand which stills rests over the side of the bump.

That has Tony unclench his jaw from their mating mark to start lapping at the damage he left behind. Peter shivers and sighs.

“Wish I could, again,” Tony murmurs.

Peter allows his eyes to close and smiles.

“You’re gonna have to wait a couple more months, Alpha. But after that, we can do it all over again, if you’d like.”

Tony stills for a moment, then nuzzles the spot just below Peter’s ear with the tip of his nose, and Peter can hear he’s smiling from the way his voice sounds when he speaks.

“I’d like that. I’d like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a request I got on Tumblr. [Come send me a prompt!](https://iloveyou3thousand.tumblr.com/)


End file.
